Losing a Bet
by Mako1989
Summary: Ryoji and Minako make a bet, Minako loses, whats Ryoji's Condition for winning? RyojixMinako Lots of lemons


Another day at Gekkoukan high school had passed, most of the students had gone home, others had club activity.

But there was a certain student who was free right now, Minako Arisato.

Walking around the school she noticed that most of the classrooms were empty, as she wondered how long she had been walking around she returned to her own classroom to pick up her bag.

As she opened the door she saw someone sitting in the window.

" Minako-chan."

It was the transfer student Ryoji Mochizuki and in his hands was Minako's schoolbag.

It had been several months already since he transferred in but she could never stop addressing him as the transfer student, at least not until a new one would come along..which wouldn't really be that weird, she came at the beginning of the year, followed by Aigis and eventually Ryoji.

Even though he was known for his flirtatious nature around the school he always seemed very courteous around her, she never figured out why.

Somewhat puzzled why Ryoji had her schoolbag she closed the door walking over to him" Something the matter Ryoji-kun?...Is there something in my bag you need?"

From the moment Ryoji transferred into her class, he one of the most popular guys in their grade and quite the flirt too, there had not been a girl in their grade that didn't fall for him, save for Yukari and Fuuka..because even Minako felt her heart beat for the pale man with the yellow scarf.

Ryoji smiled as he looked at her " …..Minako-chan, do you remember what happened during lunch time?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~What happened during Lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ryoji had walked over to Minako's desk along with Junpei._

" _Man today's the soccer match against the third years, we're so screwed! They got Akihiko!" Junpei sighed having already tossed the towel into the proverbial ring._

" _Cheer up Junpei..we can try right? If Sanada-san is the only one to worry about.." Ryoji commented only to hear a giggle coming from Minako._

" _Only? Akihiko-senpai is pretty quick on his feet you know, he'll give you a run for your money!" Minako laughed as she imagined Akihiko running circles around the two._

"_Then…let's make a bet" This caught Minako's attention" If I lose..I…..hmmm" _

_She pointed at him" Then you're buying me lunch for a month!"Ryoji nodded" But if I win….I get to do one thing with you, no restrictions…" _

_Minako frowned" ….just nothing….deadly..or that'll hurt me.." _

_Ryoji nodded" It's a deal then" A playful smile formed upon his lips as he returned to his seat, humming a song as if looking forward to when school would be over for the day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembering it all, she nodded, also remembering that they had won from the third years" ….Yes..I remember."

Ryoji got up from the window putting Minako's bag on the table "Then you also remember that we had a bet.."

Minako didn't like where this was going, seeing as she knew very little about the man, for all she knew he had some weird hobby that he would force her into" Y-yeah…" She muttered as she tried to step away from the man.

Not that that had much effect, within seconds she felt him grab her by her wrists, pinning her between himself and the wall next to the windows.

" R-Ryoji…kun?..."

He buried his face in her neck, latching his lips onto her neck, hearing a gasp coming from her as she slightly struggled against him as she tried to make sense of it all.

" I want you Minako-chan.."

The pale young man made a trail of kisses from her neck to her lips, pressing his own against hers, pouring every bit of himself into the kiss, feeling her kissing back after a while.

He deepened the kiss between them, dragging her down to the floor with him, pinning her beneath him, as he pulled back he took in the sight that was in front of him.

Minako, flustered, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. every bit of her reason had flown out of the proverbial window after Ryoji's passionate kiss.."R-Ryoji…."

A smile appearing on his face once more as he lowered himself, nipping her neck softly" Minako-chan…I love you.." He whispered, so soft that she only barely managed to make out what he was saying

" I love you too Ryoji…but.." He didn't give her any chance to answer

He pulled her up by her wrists, kissing her as he unbuttoned her uniform jacket and sliding it off her shoulders, discarding it onto the floor , as he reached out to unbutton her blouse she took hold of his hands pulling away from the kiss.

"Ryoji-kun, we'll get caught.."She looked at him, the fear of possibly getting caught reflected in her eyes.

Ryoji placed her hands on his chest, to feel his fast beating heart before pulling her closer, their foreheads touching" I can't wait Minako-chan…."

Looking into his blue eyes she noticed, hazed over by lust, want..and she was the cause of it, being snapped back into reality she felt a soft fabric around her wrists, only to realize Ryoji had used his yellow scarf to tie her wrists together, pushing them above her head as he pushed her down.

"Ryoji!" She struggled trying to free her hands, finding that he tied them up pretty tight, placing a finger on her lips he smiled" Any louder and we will get caught." He looked down focusing on unbuttoning her shirt again.

Feeling all the blood rush to her face at the thought of getting caught in such a compromising position felt her face turn a deep crimson as he opened her blouse gazing upon her skin, almost hovering above her skin as he softly touched it with the tips of his fingers.

"Ah…don't…"

Seeing Minako in this state only spurred him on, not even thinking straight anymore as he lifted her leg, not for a moment breaking eye contact with the brunette as he placed butterfly kisses on her inner thigh, forming a trail further and further down, enjoying the sight of the brunette writhing underneath him from just teasing her this much.

Leaning forward, still holding a leg with one hand he pressed his lips on hers again, his other hand pressing against her panties, moving his fingers ever so slightly, eliciting a muffled moan from her as she swung her arms around his neck, wrists still tied by Ryoji's scarf.

Wanting to feel her more, he slid the hand from between her legs till under her back, pressing her entire body against his own.

This wasn't enough, he wanted more, needed more of her.

Leaning over he kissed her neck again, biting a sensitive spot making Minako gasp.

" Minako-chan.." He breathed against her skin" If I do this..I…I don't think I can be gentle…" He was trying to hold on to the last bit of restraint he had, giving her a chance to refuse.

He looked at her ready to be refused only to be kissed be the girl underneath him, kissing back he slipped his tongue into her mouth, claiming dominance over the situation .

Dropping his pants and boxers to his knees he quickly pulling her panties aside he slid into her not wasting anymore time with teasing or foreplay, he wanted her and she wanted him.

She gripped his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist as she was feeling him thrust into her.

The window near them was slowly beginning to fog up as the classroom heated up, their bodies entangled in each other, joined as one, Ryoji ravishing her body in the process littering her body in small kiss marks and bite marks.

He almost growled as he moaned out her name against her ear" Minako…I love you….ngh.." feeling her tighten around him as he hit a certain spot, a loud gasping moan escaping from her, loud enough to even alert anyone outside the classroom.

His thrusts soon becoming erratic as he felt himself getting closer, feeing how Minako was tensing up he knew It wouldn't take long, hearing her soft pleads for him not stop as they lost themselves in pleasure.

" Ryoji I can't…" She pleaded feeling a wave of ecstasy wash over her, Ryoji following soon after seeing the erotic sight of seeing his loved one climax.

The two laid in each others arms catching their breath, Ryoji untying her wrists, softly kissing her wrists on the places they were tied" Sorry if it hurt…"

Minako shook her head hugging Ryoji" It's ok.." As they hugged she took the opportunity to latch on to his neck leaving a crimson almost purple mark on his neck" H-hey! D-don't!"

Ryoji stuttered and looked away , blushing like a madman.

" You'll make me want to push you down and make love to you all over again…."

" You're making it sound like it's a bad thing" She laughed as they helped each other getting fully dressed again.

As they left the school they walked hand in hand back to the Iwatodai dorm.

Coming there however they found the entire S.E.E.S team in the lounge, looking straight at the two.

Fuuka, Yukari and Akihiko's faces were a deep crimson.

Shinjiro had a light blush on his face, as did Mitsuru.

Ken just looked extremely awkward shifting around.

Junpei had a grin that was almost too big for his face

Koromaru was running circles around the two and barking, Aigis provided a translation even though she herself did not like seeing Minako holding hands with Ryoji.

" We heard the news from Junpei, congratulations" Aigis translated.

The two looked at each other somewhat puzzled before turning to Junpei.

" You know, you two really should pick a more private place for your love nest you know….." He smirked" I kinda caught a glimpse when I came back for my bag, hhehehe sorry about that.

Minako and Ryoji's faces both turned bright red as they realized someone had actually SEEN them in the classroom, not knowing where to look to the two looked at the ground as Mitsuru approached them.

She cleared her throat once trying not to look too embarrassed" Even though I do not approve of you doing such…..activities inside the school….. I'll overlook it this time..just keep it to the dorm if you must give in to uhm…desires…next time.."

They nodded quickly speeding up the stairs not wanting to make it more awkward then it already was, rushing into Minako's room.

" ok..so..Junpei.."

" Saw us.." Ryoji finished the sentence for her and hugged her" I don't like it…I don't want anyone to see you like that aside from me…" he frowned.

Minako placed a kiss on his lips " Then next time a more secluded area?"

" Like here?"

" Like here..but not now..I'm still sore…" She said as Ryoji rubbed her back" I'm glad you lost that bet though….."

" Yeah me too….love you Ryoji.."

" Love you too..my dearest.."

The END!

A/N: yes I know another RyojixMinako ..I ship these two and ShinjiroxMinako XD


End file.
